fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisu Samui
Aisu is a Third Generation Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Aisu. Appearence Aisu is a tall and well muscled young man with he has spiky, upwards-styled black hair with a tuft covering his forehead. Aisu's normal attire consists of a long white coat with a high collar and golden trim, under this he wears a black sleeveless top. Along with his coat and top he has grey trousers and black shoes. Personality Aisu has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. History Aisu was abandoned by his parents when he was extremely young but was found by the ice dragon Tōketsu, who raised him and taught him dragon slayer magic. unfortunately this was short lived as his foster parent died from a illness that only affects dragons. He wondered around and found Fairy Tail, which he joined and became a wizard. At some point in his life, Aisu implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Magic and Abilities Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic '' - Aisu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his ice can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Aisu's emotional state. Aisu's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ice and allows him to spew ice from his lungs.'' *'Ice Dragon's Roar ''' - Aisu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of ice from his mouth at his target.'' *'Ice Dragon's Metal Fist ''' - A large amount of ice gathers around Aisu's fist as he punches his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''' - A sword of ice appears around Aisu's arm as he swings at his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Elbow ''' - Aisu's elbow becomes made of ice as he attacks his target head on'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw ''' - With his hand frozen with ice, Aisu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, doing massive damage'' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art ' *'Ice Dragon's Supreme Sword of Frozen Ice '' - Aisu puts both his fists together and makes a huge sword which he uses to create massive damage'' Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ' *'Ice Drive '' - A technique which, amplifies Aisu's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of light blue light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his strength.'' *'Dragon Force ''' - Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Aisu is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Aisu's body becomes much more akin to an actual Ice Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an light blue aura even more brilliant than that generated by Ice Drive, and with light blue scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.'' *'Enhanced Endurance' - Aisu has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. *'Enhanced Speed' - Aisu can move at a considerably high speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a trained Dragon Slayer, Aisu's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash a wall just by punching it while he was angry. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant ' - : Aisu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, Knees and Elbows to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Aisu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Quotes *"I'm not sure if you lied to me, or my friends...to be honest I don't care, prepare for a cold time." - Aisu to Someone attacking the Fairy Tail Guild *"Look I'm not one for fighting weaklings such as yourselves but, just for you, I will make an acceptation...get ready." Aisu to Enemy Major Battles Trivia *Aisu's name literally means Ice Cold (Ice being Aisu and Cold being Samui) *Aisu has battled alongside Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel at some point or another